


Power Outage

by Rchanscandy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Fan Comics, Fingerfucking, First Time, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Outage, Requited Love, Sex on Furniture, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:12:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1963362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rchanscandy/pseuds/Rchanscandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A big storm comes rolling in, leaving power outages, a whole lot of ridiculous candles, and some quality Strider time, which wouldn't be too bad if Dave hadn't been having trouble keeping his thoughts to himself... especially when they consist mainly of Bro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power Outage

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So this is my first time ever making/completing a fancomic. It was a wild ride trying to convince myself not to procrastinate and actually finish something for once. But it's completed and I'm super excited. I learned a whole lot about making a comic while making this and any critique of this to help me make even better comics in the future will be super appreciated. I know there is a lot of consistency errors and stuff. Anyway, enjoy the stridercest!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Sorry it doesn't really have much plot, it's based off a fanfic i wrote for a friend in like 10th grade...  
> Hopefully I'll be on to making more comics (probably with other ships and fandoms) real soon, we shall see.


End file.
